Eglaf
by Starring bluelove
Summary: Sebenarnya Jungkook itu salah apa sampai-sampai ia mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi dan malah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak jelas seperti ini. VKOOK! Tae!seme Kook!uke Taekook!


Pagi ini hujan datang tanpa aba-aba. Deras. Seperti ada sebuah ember besar berisi air penuh yang ditumpahkan begitu saja ke bumi. Semua berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ketika seorang pemuda bersurai hitam-Jungkook-baru saja sampai di halte. Hujan mulai mereda. Jungkook menatap tidak percaya ke arah langit.

Yang benar saja

Kemudian Jungkook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartement dengan menggerutu kesal. Ia memasuki apartement-nya dengan hati-hati memastikan bahwa ia tidak membasahi lantai apartement.

Jungkook melihat seorang wanita yang merupakan sepupunya tengah sibuk di dapurnya. "Jieun noona?"

Wanita itu menoleh."Kau sehabis berenang dimana, kook?"

"Diam, noona"

Jieun noona hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Hampir setengah dari baju yang Jungkook pakai basah kuyub. Jungkook mengerang kesal. Berkas-berkas tugasnya sebagian basah dan tulisannya memudar. Setelahnya Jungkook menghilang entah kemana dan kembali dengan kaos dan celana panjang.

"Setelah makan antarkan aku ke supermarket"kata Jieun seraya meletakkan masakan yang terlihat masih panas. Terlihat dengan uap yang mengepul di atasnya.

"Untuk apa, noona?"tanya Jungkook, ia mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan, askhole"

Wanita itu menjitak dahi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Yak noona, sakit"proes Jungkook namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuat Jungkook sangat ingin membalas sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak peduli"

Eglaf

starring_bluelove

"Noona, kau tunggu di sini. Aku ingin menemui temanku"kata Jungkook. Jieun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya fokus dengan rak-rak bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Jungkook menuju ke taman dimana temannya berada. Taman itu terlihat sepi. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan supermarket tempat noona-nya berbelanja. "Gyeom!"

"Ini berkas-berkas tugasmu. Aku harus segera pergi ada hal yang harus kuurus"

"Baiklah, thanks gyeom"

"Yep"

Baru saja Jungkook membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba seseorang menimpanya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga Jungkook tidak dapat menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang ia berada dipelukan seseorang.

Jungkook tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang pelaku itu. Jungkook memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diam"

Jungkook berusaha agar dapat lepas dari pelukan sosok asing tersebut. Namun, kekuatannya sudah habis semenjak kejadian hujan tadi."Lepaskan aku! Kau ini siapa ha?!"

"Kubilang diam!"

Merasa jengkel, dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook memukul dada sosok itu membuat sosok itu limbung dan jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?!"

"Hei aku menolongmu dari berandalan itu"terang sosok pemuda itu tak terima.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau sendiri terlihat seperti berandalan"

"Terserah"kata pemuda itu seraya bangkit.

"Jungkookie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau-"

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Ayo noona di sini tidak aman"kata Jungkook dengan menatap sinis ke arah pemuda itu dan berlalu sedangkan pemuda itu memandang punggung Jungkook tak habis pikir.

"Kau lucu, kook"

"Noona kau tau. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Yang benar saja, menolong katanya? Lucu sekali. Ta-"

"Kook, yang dia katakan benar. Dia menolongmu. Aku melihatnya"

Jungkook terdiam. Jieun menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan kepalanya. Jungkook menunjuk dirinya, aku? Jieun mengangguk.

"Tapi noona, a-"

"Cepat sana minta maaf. Kau ini. Makanya dengarkan orang dulu baru berbicara bukan sebaliknya"

"Noona, ma-"

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Iya iya noona. Aku akan kesana"

Jungkook menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya nanti? Membantah pun rasanya percuma yang ada nantinya ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Jungkook menghampiri pemuda itu yang sekarang tengah berbaring memejamkan mata di bawah pohon rindang. Jungkook terdiam di tempat hanya memandang wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tau aku tampan." Jungkook mendengarnya ingin muntah seketika walaupun ia tidak menyangkalnya "mau apa kau kesini? Memukuliku lagi?"

"Bukan"

"Atau kau akan mengadukannya ke aparat kepolisian dan membuatku di penjara"

"Tidak"

"Ah apa kau akan-"

"Berisik! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf!"

Suara keras Jungkook membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget. Setelahnya ia kembali tenang dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jungkook menghela napas lagi.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memukulmu tadi, err..."

"Taehyung panggil aku taehyung"

"Ah ya Taehyung-ssi"

"Tapi itu tidak gratis, dear."

"Ya ya apa maumu"

"Kau cukup manis juga"

"Apa?!"

"Be mine"

Dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi pukulan yang lumayan keras disusul erangan kesakitan.

End

gak jelas banget ya:"

14:25

Saturday, march 31 2018

At my room


End file.
